girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2012-01-09 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Notice the little blonde headed girl wielding a mallet in her left hand. This crushing zoo must have been rather like our petting zoos--only bloody. -- Billy Catringer 07:16, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I wonder if this little girl is one we see more grown-up in the future... 02:50, January 10, 2012 (UTC) "Der Heterodynes vas enemies vit effrybody!" -- While currently that seems to be true it does seem the Heterodynes have made some allies in the past. The actions of Zulenna Luzhakna are not the actions of a scion of one of the Heterodyne's enemies. I think we might be seeing some surprising allies popping up in the chapters ahead! Great Cthulhu 12:57, January 9, 2012 (UTC) : she says "historically", i.e. before the time of bill and barry (who, among other things, helped zulenna's family). Finn MacCool 13:57, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Any speculation on why Gil's zappy stick suddenly has an optical illusion as a headpiece, other than Phil Foglio being clever or cute? AndyAB99 14:29, January 9, 2012 (UTC) "Clever or cute" is the only explanation I can think of (but it is well drawn...) NathanTheRammer 15:25, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I don't think that's the lightning stick. Last time it was seen, (back when 'science failed her') it appeared to have a rather thinner stick, and a somewhat different connecter. Since then, it's been entirely absent. I'm more inclined to believe it's something she found in the tower, but I guess we'll find out later. 19:16, January 9, 2012 (UTC) : I'm guessing that's a different tool than Gil's lightning stick. I created a page called Power Blivet to track it in case we get more information. I don't have the time to crop today's strip if someone wants to put a picture of that panel in. —jdreyfuss 01:19, January 10, 2012 (UTC) : Huge congratulations to the unknown Wikier who spotted (and remembered!) the similar tool in Gil's workshop and added the link to the Power Blivet page! NathanTheRammer 18:41, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Ha! That optical-illusion "Power Blivet" is worthy of serious gut-splitting guffaws. On another note, it is sad that they let the Castle and town's defenses go to crap just because of a little politics... Unexcusable! in a joking tone 02:50, January 10, 2012 (UTC) When i was younger and prone to reading mad magazine that wasnt called a blivet, it was referred to as a poiuyt. which is made simply by typing the top lines of letters in your typewriter (an ancient form of word processor) backwards. I also believe the town may have let Klaus disable some weapons that are clearly visable, but would hide the ones that are capable of being hidden Agathahetrodyne 01:26, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Does anyone want to bet that Gregor's Ordinance crews and old altillerists like Mitko didm't find remarkably complete sets of critical replacement parts that somehow got "overlooked"? Of course, the automatic systems require the Castle to function, but the Castle is doing much better now, as long as it's a matter of command and control and doesn't require much power. Datkhound 05:32, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page